1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, and more particularly to a projection keyboard for a portable communication device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These days, a cell phone and an overhead projector are used widely. However, when in use, both the cell phone and the overhead projector are required to cooperate with each other. The overhead projector occupies much space than the cell phone. It is troublesome to take an overhead projector along. Along with the development of technology, the related research to combine the cell phone and the overhead is developing. The next few years, a cell phone combined with a projector may be developed accordingly.
So far, the use for an integral cell phone and projector is limited to image transmission, without a mechanism for the user to control image and correspond to the user's motion. A conventional laser pen is used for indication, and a mouse is used for switch.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.